Taking a Break
by FredBuck91
Summary: What really happens when Angela and Brennan take a break from work.


Dr. Temperance Brennan walked swiftly into her office inside the Jeffersonian. She'd had a hell of a night, complete with no sleep. Only unlike Seely Booth, her exhaustion was not a side effect of gambling, drinking, or any social thing. She had been at the place where she could think, really think, and simply couldn't bear to leave. The last case she was on really got to her, and everyone in the office could tell. Especially Angela. However, it shouldn't have surprised her in the least that Angela would notice something like that. Her best friend picked up on the tiny details like that, things that others wouldn't necessarily notice, especially not the squints.

A knock at her door pulled Brennan out of her reverie, while jolting her awake at the same time. "Come in," she said, loud enough for whoever was outside to hear. The door opened and the clack-clack-clack of heels on tile made her look up from her reports, her weary eyes meeting Angela's bright ones.

"Wow, Brennan, you look like...well...you look like shit, sweetie. Do you want to talk?" Angela asked, her brow furrowing.

"Just another restless night, Ang. I just...I can't get this last one away from me. It seems to follow me everywhere—I can't even get a decent night's sleep anymore,"

"You've got to start sleeping. What happens when the next one comes in and you're too exhausted to do your job? I'm not talking as your boss, I'm talking as your friend. I know how much you love your job, Brennan. You owe it to yourself to do the best you can, and if that involves you going home right now and going to sleep, then do it," Angela said, her voice softening as her eyes searched Brennan's.

"Even if I did go home, I wouldn't sleep. And if I did, I'd have nightmares. I don't do well with nightmares, Angela. I really don't..." Brennan said, her childhood flashing back to her, when she first decided she wanted to be a forensic anthropologist. For a moment, that vulnerability, that innocence lost so early, the frightened little Brennan all appeared in Bones' eyes.

"Would it help if I went with you? I'll keep you safe...I promise."

"If you can afford to take the time off and if you're sure you don't mind..."

"Sweetie, I can take all the time off I want. And you need to take all the time off you need."

The two women soon found themselves inside Brennan's apartment, immaculate, although small. "Home sweet home," Brennan grumbled, flopping down on the couch. Angela followed suit, taking Brennan's hand in hers, suddenly unsure. But Brennan simply looked into her eyes and smiled, genuinely smiled, for the first time in two weeks. "You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed, honey," Angela said, pulling Brennan up with her and catching her as the other woman stumbled, their lips mere inches away from each other. Placing her hand behind Brennan's head, Angela stopped, debating. Ever since Brennan had been hired, Angela had been dreaming of this, the day that Brennan might be hers, if only for a few hours.

Brennan closed her eyes to Angela's touch, making up Angela's mind for her. Slowly, still unsure, Angela moves closer until finally, their lips were touching. As soon as her lips met Angela's, Brennan lost any control she may have had, her tongue darting into Angela's mouth, her hands instinctively going to Angela's hips. Angela wasn't expecting the reaction she received, but then again, she wasn't complaining. Her hands went to Brennan's long, beautiful hair and as she started playing with her employee's hair, Brennan let a moan escape.

"The bedroom. Now. Please." Brennan begged, breaking away from Angela, her breath coming in ragged bursts. Needing no further direction, Angela tugged Brennan toward the master bedroom, pausing only to shut the door and push Brennan against it before attacking her once more, her mouth finding Brennan's, her hand going to a breast, drawing another moan from the forensic anthropologist.

Angela smiled against her new lover's lips, getting as close to Brennan as their clothes would allow.

Taking off Brennan's shirt, Angela marveled at the size of her lover's breasts.

Brennan returned the favor by removing Angela's shirt, choosing to rip it rather than unbutton it, her impatientness showing through once more. Her mouth immediately went to a nipple, drawing forth a surprised moan from Angela. Brennan scraped her teeth against Angela's nipple as one of Angela's hands found its way to Brennan's crotch. Just then, Angela's phone started ringing.

Looking at the number, Angela let out a frustrated groan. "Who is it?" Brennan asked, as her phone began to ring as well. Sharing one last kiss, the two women went back to work. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," Angela said once she was safely in one of Brennan's shirts.

"You better, love," Brennan teased as they pulled back into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian Institute.


End file.
